La Leyenda de la Cruz Blanca
by Dark Yuki-chan
Summary: AU-Cuenta la leyenda de un grupo de jóvenes fueron tocados por el Gran Dios quien el destino de éstos selló. No pudieron abandonar el camino, puesto que el Gran Dios los acompañó y tal como la profecía decía, la leyenda de la cruz blanca se cumplió
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los uso para este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:**AU-Una famosa pareja de hermanos juglares en el ágora del Reino del Mar a todos sus aldeanos reunió. Con sus instrumentos y memorias prodigiosas, cantan la leyenda de un grupo de jóvenes tocados por el Gran Dios quien, en consecuencia, el destino de éstos selló. No pudieron abandonar el camino, puesto que el Gran Dios los acompañó y tal como la profecía decía, la leyenda de la cruz blanca se cumplió.

**Aclaraciones:** --

**Autora**: -Dark Yuki-chan-

* * *

"**La leyenda de la Cruz Blanca"**

**Prólogo**

Frente a las imponentes puertas de mármol, con inscripciones en griego sobre el origen del reino y sobre su Dios protector Poseidón, estaba una famosa pareja de hermanos juglares quienes recorrían los diferentes reinos cantando poemas y cantares de gesta y por su gran talento muy famoso se habían convertido, entre los humildes aldeanos y la gran nobleza.

Se trataban de los hermanos Sabaku no, con la juglaresa mayor Temari y su pequeño y talentoso hermano, el juglar Kankuro. Su fama se extendía desde el norte de Grecia hasta el sur de Egipto, siendo llamados e invitados por los nobles de cada lugar cercano.

Antes de que pudiesen entrar al reino, tan siquiera poner un pie dentro del territorio de Poseidón, en el ágora del Reino el pregón ya había llegado a los oídos de los aldeanos, anunciando la llegada de ambos y logrando entusiasmar a todos por haber sido recompensados por los Dioses en traer de nuevo a la pareja de juglares, a cambio de su duro trabajo y múltiples ofrendas y oraciones.

Reunidos en el ágora del Reino, todos los aldeanos aguardaban impacientes la llegada de los juglares. Desde bebés a ancianos, juntos reunidos estaban. Sentados y acomodados entorno a una fuente de blanco mármol, con inscripciones sobre Poseidón y con adornos de oro blanco, estaban todos los aldeanos cuando los famosos juglares llegaron.

-¡Os agradecemos de corazón que vosotros os hayáis reunido aquí para recibir a este humilde juglar y a esta humilde juglaresa!- agradeció humildemente el juglar, haciendo una exagerada reverencia en signo de gratitud -¡Gran alegría sentimos al volver a este maravilloso lugar! ¡Nuestros corazones de alegría rebosan ya que nuevamente nos encontramos aquí, como vuestros humildes servidores!- dijo expresando alegría y emanando calidez.

-Soles atrás vinimos a este magnifico reino y nuestros corazones se ganaron. Y si bien vosotros recordarais, os contamos La Leyenda de la Cruz Blanca, la última vez que nuestros pies a esta tierra han de tocar. Sin embargo, durante este tiempo, la leyenda ha evolucionado. ¡La Leyenda de la Cruz Blanca se cumplió! Y este humilde par de hermanos juglares, en ella participó- anunció la juglaresa de rubios cabellos, captando la atención de los aldeanos, quienes curiosos se acercaron más para cada detalle escuchar.

-Antes de comenzar os advertimos, que muy larga es está canción. Por eso en 3 cantares se ha dividido y 3 soles y 3 lunas permaneceremos en el Reino del Mar, si Poseidón nos lo permite, hasta el final de la actuación- anunció el más joven de ambos juglares, dejando mecer sus castaños cabellos al viento.

De pronto una suave brisa marina a todos tocó y tal como los sabios decían, a los juglares Poseidón su permiso les dio. Agradecidos éstos, de un bolso de cuero con hermosos adornos, sacaron dos flores de jazmín y al aire las lanzaron, dejando que fuesen llevadas por el Dios del Mar hasta su hogar.

-Agradecemos profundamente, el permiso que se nos concedió. Pues es hora que empecemos, no os haremos esperar más- dijo solemnemente el juglar menor.

-¡Sin embargo no os atreváis a decir que esta historia es mentira, pues esto es pura verdad! Esta canción ocurrió en un reino, muy lejos de acá. Un grupo de jóvenes normales, fueron tocados por el Gran Dios y, en consecuencia de esto, sus destinos el Gran Dios selló. Preparaos os decimos, que ya comienza la actuación. Es hora de abrir las puerta, que el primero de los cantares, ya comienza...-


	2. Cantar I:El retorno del caballero

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los uso para este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:**AU-Una famosa pareja de hermanos juglares en el ágora del Reino del Mar a todos sus aldeanos reunió. Con sus instrumentos y memorias prodigiosas, cantan la leyenda de un grupo de jóvenes tocados por el Gran Dios quien, en consecuencia, el destino de éstos selló. No pudieron abandonar el camino, puesto que el Gran Dios los acompañó y tal como la profecía decía, la leyenda de la cruz blanca se cumplió.

**Aclaraciones:**

La leyenda de la Cruz blanca – narración presente

**La leyenda de la Cruz blanca – **narración de los juglares

**Autora**: -Dark Yuki-chan-

* * *

"**La leyenda de la Cruz Blanca"**

**Cantar I: ****Cantar de la reunión**

**Capítulo 1: ****El retorno del caballero**

El viento tibio de otoño mecía suavemente los cabellos de un par de juglares que estaban sentados sobre una carreta llena de paja y con una gallina. El dueño de la paja, la carreta y la gallina había llevado amablemente al par de juglares, hacía el reino más cercano, el cual era un reino que era conocido por ser los protegidos de Atenea, la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

El juglar más joven iba afinando su instrumento musical mientras que la juglaresa a su lado estaba observando calmadamente el claro cielo, adornado con algunas nubes.

El camino apedreado hacia que la carreta de ves en cuando se moviera bruscamente, pero ambos juglares lograban sostenerse en la carreta, para no caer al suelo de tierra. La calma se respiraba en el aire y el paisaje era tan bello, que ninguno de los dos juglares se dio cuenta cuando la carreta ya se había detenido y el dueño de la carreta, el cual era un anciano de cabello canoso, bastante arrugado pero con una expresión muy amable, ya estaba parado junto a ellos.

**Aquel hombre era un buen granjero, el cual tenía un negocio bastante estable, pero debido a ello debía estar constantemente viajando de reino en reino. Lo encontramos por casualidad en el camino y éste amablemente se ofreció a llevarnos. En nuestra memoria y corazón lo recordamos, ya que gracias a aquel buen hombre, nosotros podemos estar aquí, como vuestros humildes servidores, cantando este relato.**

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado jovencitos- anunció amigablemente a ambos juglares.

-Os agradecemos de corazón, buen hombre- agradeció la juglaresa de rubios cabellos y verdes ojos –Como agradecimiento, este humilde par de hermanos juglares os quiere entregar este humilde presente- dijo sacando de su bolso de lana con delicados bordados una pequeña cajita de madera, finamente tallada.

-No debieron. Sin embargo, acepto gustoso su presente jóvenes. Como ya os me he enterado por boca de ustedes, permanecerán un tiempo en este reino actuando para los aldeanos. En unos pocos soles iré al ágora de este reino, para ver su acto- dijo sonriendo con bondad.

-Os esperaremos encantados, noble señor- respondió sonriente el juglar de castaños cabellos y morena tez.

Y con aquella promesa de un reencuentro en el ágora del Reino Shiroi, los juglares y el granjero se separaron. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a recorrer las calles del Reino, contemplando la arquitectura del magnífico reino.

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, admirando las construcciones y los negocios, se detuvieron en un pequeño parque con una fuente tan blanca como el marfil, con una bella estatua en medio de la Diosa Atenea. Allí, se encontraban 3 personas, posiblemente gitanos, bailando y tocando instrumentos para ganarse algo de dinero.

-No creí que hubieran gitanos honrados, como para trabajar en vez de robar- comentó el castaño observando el baile de la gitana, la cual danzaba al son de la música tocada por sus compañeros gitanos.

-No deberíamos dar prejuicios, antes de conocerlos- opinó la rubia, admirando la gracia de la gitana –Bueno, creo que debemos irnos. Hay que conocer el reino, para poder mañana dar nuestro acto- dijo mientras continuaba caminando junto a su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando pasó al lado de los gitanos, lanzó un par de monedas de plata a un tarro que usaba ese grupo de gitanos, para reunir sus pocas ganancias.

**Pasamos junto a una plaza, que parecía de ensueño. Tan blanca como el marfil y tan brillante como las estrellas. Para bendecidnos estaba una estatua blanca de la Diosa Atenea, quien la sabiduría posee. Allí, con gracia y pureza danzaba una gitana de larga melena rosa y brillantes ojos jade. Hipnotizantes eran sus ojos y su baile era muy elegante. Nunca en su vida verían un baile similar, ya que solo una gitana verdadera lo podría interpretar.**

Los gitanos no despegaron sus ojos de ambos juglares, sino hasta que éstos desaparecieron por la esquina de la calle. Su música detuvieron y sus pasos también. Entre los tres, intercambiaron miradas curiosas y extrañas.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Debemos regresar antes que los guardias comiencen sus rondas del medio día- dijo uno de los jóvenes, de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños. Sus compañeros asintieron y el tarro con monedas levantaron, con sus instrumentos y la manta púrpura sobre la que estaban situados.

Unas capuchas negras se colocaron sobre sus hombros y se cubrieron de la cabeza a los pies. Con pasos ágiles y livianos, rápidamente comenzaron a caminar a paso apresurado entre las calles y callejones del reino, en dirección a lo que momentáneamente era su hogar. El hogar de los gitanos.

Mientras caminaban rápidamente, pasaron junto a un carruaje muy elegante, guiado por caballos blancos con adornos de oro. El carruaje en sí era de un material ligero, pintado de color blanco con detalles lilas y plateados, con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros. Todas las personas que pasaban por allí, pudieron reconocer que era uno de los carruajes reales, del rey del Reino Shiroi.

Dentro del carruaje, iba la princesa del Reino, la primogénita del rey. Era una joven de ojos aperlados, como todos los hijos de Atenea, tez blanca como la nieve y largo cabello azul oscuro. Vestía un simple, pero elegante vestido grisáceo brillante de seda, con bordados blanco invierno y con las mangas blancas.

**La princesa del reino Shiroi. Una joven de una extraordinaria belleza y un buen corazón. Nació con todo en bandeja de plata, pero ella era humilde y amable con todos. Admirada por pocos y amada por muchos. Su cabello oscuro era idéntico a la noche iluminada por la Luna y sus ojos eran tan aperlados como las más bellas perlas del fondo del mar, tal y como una hija de Atenea se debe mostrar.**

El carruaje iba a una velocidad moderada y la princesa iba muy alegre, observando y saludando a su pueblo. La mayoría de los aldeanos conocía a la princesa, la cual seguido bajaba al pueblo del reino, y le tenían un gran cariño. Ella era muy cariñosa y amable con todos y siempre los escuchaba sobre sus problemas o sobre cualquier cosa que éstos quisieran contarle.

El carruaje de a poco fue aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse en una esquina ocupada por una tienda de comida y una panadería. La princesa con cuidado bajó del carruaje y caminó por la calle mientras que saludaba a un grupo de alegres niños que se dirigían a sus casas luego de una mañana de juegos en la plaza.

La princesa de largos cabellos azulados caminó un corto tramo, hasta detenerse frente a una humilde tienda de armas. Al ingresar a la tienda por la puerta de madera, una campanita sonó, anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

-Bienvenido a nuestra humilde tienda- dijo una chica que estaba atendiendo el local – ¡Princesa! Es un honor tenerla nuevamente en nuestra pequeña tienda de armas. ¿El príncipe nuevamente va a la guerra?- preguntó la joven alegremente, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia como se ordenaba ante la presencia de la princesa.

-No es necesario que te inclines ante mí. En jerarquía poseo un rango más alto, pero como personas somos iguales- dijo con una voz bondadosa la princesa –Esta vez no va a la guerra, pero su espada se ha roto durante la anterior. Como aliados debe asistir con nuestro ejército, sin embargo, su espada llevaba muchos años de uso entonces su filo ya no existía y termino por quebrarse debido a lo oxidada que estaba- dijo con una cierta inexplicable tristeza.

-Ya veo princesa. Entonces, esta humilde aldeana personalmente forjará la mejor espada para el príncipe. Comprometo estas simples manos, que utilizo para forjar armas, a que forjaré la mejor espada- dijo observando sus delicadas manos, las cuales estaban un poco maltratadas por el constante trabajo.

-No debería entregar sus manos por una simple espada- dijo la princesa mientras que tomaba cálidamente las manos de la chica entre las suyas –Sin embargo, si ese es vuestro deseo no la detendré- dijo con sinceridad, soltando las ligeramente maltratadas manos de la joven.

**Todos en la aldea conocían a la chica, la cual era alta, de largo y ondulado cabello tan castaño como sus grandes y brillantes ojos. Ella era hija de unos humildes aldeanos, que trabajaban en esa tienda, forjando las mejores armas del reino. Éstos, hacía muchos soles atrás habían sido llamados por un reino aliado que estaba constantemente en guerra y el rey del Reino Shiroi los envió para que ayudaran al reino aliado. Desde ese momento, ella se había quedado a cargo de la tienda junto a una pareja de amigos de sus padres, los cuales tenían un hijo que creció junto a ella, como dos estrellas en el firmamento.**

-Hermana, ¿puedes llevar este envío a unas casas más acá?- dijo un joven entrando a la tienda por la habitación trasera –¡Princesa! N-No sabía que nos honraba con vuestra presencia- dijo algo nervioso reverenciándose ante ella.

La princesa rió levemente. Luego, le ordenó al joven que no reverenciara, ya que ella era una persona igual a él. Éste, algo incómodo se levantó y agradeció en voz baja el trato de la noble. La princesa observó el paquete que el chico llevaba entre sus brazos cuidadosamente. Era una bolsa de simple papel, y desde el interior de la bolsa emanaba un delicioso aroma.

**Él era un caballero de dorados cabellos y azules zafiros por ojos. Su vida hasta el momento era simple y sencilla, sin aventuras ni desafíos por delante. Mas nuestra hermosa Diosa Atenea, la que la sabiduría posee, tenía un destino distinto planeado para él. Un destino brillante como sus ojos, junto a su hermana, una delicada ninfa del bosque. **

-¿Eso que lleva en las manos es ramen?- preguntó la princesa inhalando profundamente, deleitándose con el delicioso aroma del alimento caliente.

-Así es princesa- asintió alegremente el joven –Si desea comer un buen plato, puede pasar a nuestro local. Mis amados padres están en este momento atendiendo la tienda ya que la Diosa Atenea, la que posee sabiduría, ha traído a algunos viajeros a nuestro humilde local- dijo señalando con los ojos a la tienda de a un lado, que pertenecía a su familia.

La princesa aceptó gustosa, ya que el sol estaba en lo más alto del firmamento, anunciando que ya era hora de la segunda comida diaria. Mientras que cerraban momentáneamente la tienda de armas, el rubio escoltaba a la princesa a la tienda de sus padres, al tiempo en que la chica de castaños cabellos iba a entregar el pedido de un buen carpintero que se establecía a unas pocas casas de allí.

Caminaba a un paso ligeramente moderado, para que la comida que llevaba no se enfriara. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que se viera frente a la casa del carpintero, la cual era de madera como la mayoría de las casas de los aldeanos. Antes de que pudiese cruzar hacia la casa, ya que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de ésta, se escuchó una trompeta anunciando la llegada de los caballeros del rey.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron un sinnúmero de caballeros, vestidos con su armadura de guerra y montados sobre sudorosos caballos con sus respectivas armaduras de protección. Se notaba que habían llegado hace poco de alguna guerrilla vecina ya que estaban algo sucios, algunos estaban levemente heridos y sus rostros denotaban cansancio.

Cuando por fin el desfile de caballeros terminó, la joven sin despegar sus ojos de éstos se acercó a la casa del carpintero en donde éste la estaba aguardando. Ambos estaban observando fijamente a los caballeros de brillantes armaduras ya que no era algo muy común ver a la caballería real por las calles del pueblo.

**La caballería real del rey consistía en hombres de impresionante fuerza, grandes habilidades y muy leales a su reino. Vestían armaduras de brillante metal, con algunas pocas incrustaciones de oro blanco, la piedra preciosa que representaba la pureza y sabiduría de Atenea, la Diosa que la Sabiduría posee.**

Cabalgando uno de los cansados caballos, estaba uno de los caballeros reales de mirada perdida, como si algo en su vida le faltase. Junto a él, estaban sus compañeros de toda la vida, compañeros de guerra, de amistades y de vida.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó uno de los caballeros que cabalgaba a su lado, el cual tenía rubios cabellos y azules ojos.

Sin embargo, su compañero no lo escuchó. Estaba sumergido en un mar de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos confusos. Siempre se cuestionaba el motivo de su existencia, el porqué se encontraba allí. Siempre pensó en que no valía la pena vivir, ya que la vida era efímera y no era eterna. Que todos los humanos eran solo seres imperfectos y eso no era lo que él estaba buscando. El buscaba la perfección, lo inmutable, lo eterno. Sin embargo, sus deseos al parecer no eran escuchados por los Dioses, ya que nuevamente, la voz de su compañero lo trajo a la realidad que no deseaba.

-Estás muy distraído. Digo, más de lo normal. Enserio, ¿sucede algo?- insistió el rubio, trayendo a la realidad a quien tanto deseaba alejarse de ella.

-No sucede nada- respondió cortante y molesto al ser alejado de su mundo ideal. Un mundo donde no hay imperfección ni lo efímero, solo lo inmutable, lo perfecto y lo eterno.

El joven de los ojos de zafiro suspiró cansinamente. No podría cambiar nunca la actitud del pelirrojo, pero eso era un rasgo de su personalidad que tanto le agradaba. No por nada eran mejores amigos desde la infancia, desde que tenía uso de razón, desde que sus almas conocieron lo que se llamaba vida.

Divisaron a lo lejos, ambos caballeros, las grandes puertas blancas que dejaban entrar solo a algunos privilegiados al castillo del Reino Shiroi. Al ser vistos por los guardias reales del castillo, las puertas fueron inmediatamente abiertas para ellos, siendo recibidos con elogios y reverencias, por todos los empleados del recinto.

Elegantemente y con gran postura, el grupo de caballeros reales se adentró al palacio real del gobernante del Reino Shiroi. Al llegar a las imponentes puertas de madera delicadamente tallada, los caballeros desmontaron a los agotados animales los cuales fueron llevados por sirvientes del palacio hacia los establos reales. Los caballeros, a pie entraron al palacio.

El lugar era de un inmenso tamaño, tal como se podía deducir al verlo desde fuera. Las paredes eran de color perla suave con hermosos tapices de simples pero elegantes diseños, propios de Atenea. El piso era de cerámica fina de bellos tonos claros y estaba tan brillante que producía un efecto espejo, permitiendo a quien lo pisara ver su reflejo en ella. En las esquinas estaban colocados perfectamente, vasijas de vidrio adornadas con bellas flores traídas especialmente para el palacio, los candelabros de oro puro y vidrio soplado que colgaban desde los altos techos, le daban al lugar un toque mágico, que daba la sensación de estar dentro de un cuento de hadas del cual no deseaban salir.

**El palacio real del Reino Shiroi era lo más similar al Olimpo. De bello color blanco perla como las más bellas de Poseidón y finos candelabros de vidrio soplado, el palacio era un lugar de mágico en el cual solo ingresaban los reyes de verdad. **

Tras caminar un largo trecho al interior del palacio, el grupo se dividió. Solo 4 hombres, los caballeros de total confianza del rey, siguieron su camino hacía el salón principal en donde se encontraba el rey. Caminaron una corta distancia desde que se separaron sus compañeros, cuando se vieron frente a unas grandes puertas de níveo color y excelentemente tallada de gruesa madera de araucaria, las cuales pertenecían a las puertas de ingreso del salón real.

Las puertas se abrieron ante sus ojos, aunque éstos no quedaron para nada impresionados, a excepción del joven de dorados cabellos, ya que el salón era conocido por ellos de antemano.

El salón tenía un color claro como el resto del castillo, en consecuencia, dando un toque cegador al que la vista debía acostumbrarse. Al contrario del resto del palacio, repleto de bellas obras de arte y elaborados arreglos florales, el salón solo contaba con una gran alfombra de color rojo como las rosas, dos grandes ventanales adornados con cortinas color kaki y tres grandes elegantes sillas las cuales pertenecían a los futuros herederos al trono real.

En la silla de la izquierda, se encontraba una joven de apenas una década de edad, o un poco más, de largos y lacios cabellos castaños y ojos brillantes y aperlados como una hija de Atenea debe ser. En el trono de la derecha se encontraba un apuesto joven de aperlados ojos como su familia, castaños y largos cabellos y de facciones masculinas y aire imponente. Finalmente, en el trono de mayor tamaño se encontraba sentado el soberano del Reino Shiroi, un hombre de facciones duras, ojos perlados y cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y atado en una cola baja.

**El soberano del Reino Shiroi, su majestad, era alguien que amaba a su pueblo. Como un padre protector, sin una madre protectora a su lado, gobernaba justamente a su pueblo, con espada en la mano y balanza en la otra, era un soberano que equilibraba todo. Con un conocimiento espiritual elevado, entregaba su corazón y alma a su pueblo.**

Los 4 caballeros se arrodillaron ante su señor, demostrando su gran lealtad al reino y al rey de éste. El rey les ordenó levantarse y contarle acerca de su recién cumplida misión.

-Mi señor, hemos cumplido exitosamente la misión encomendada. Las tierras de aquellos moros han sido conquistadas en su nombre, las banderas flamean en lo alto de las catedrales y las riquezas les hemos traído devuelta- resumió uno de los caballeros, el cual era de cabello grisáceo y de ojos negros como dos piedras ónix.

-¿Han llegado todos bien?- preguntó tranquilamente el joven al lado del soberano del reino. Parecía demasiado tranquilo, sin embargo, quienes lo conocían bien como sus caballeros y su familia sabían que realmente estaba preocupado por sus compañeros.

-Sí, mi señor. Hemos aquí los 4 comandantes de sus tropas y todos hemos llegado con bien. Las tropas están descansando y los caballos están en los establos-dijo el caballero al lado del primero, el cual era de tez morena y cabello y ojos negros –Si me permiten opinar, debo decir que el comandante Deidara lo ha echo bastante bien para ser su primera vez a cargo de la tropa norte- dijo refiriéndose al caballero rubio, el cual hacía poco tiempo lo habían ascendido a comandante, tomando en cuenta lo joven que era.

-Concuerdo con el comandante Asuma, mi señor. Aunque es un caballero bastante joven, contando solo con 22 años ya se ha vuelto un gran comandante- dijo con orgullo el primero de los caballeros.

El rubio ante tales halagos simplemente se ruborizó y desvió su mirada avergonzado. Una imperceptible sonrisa curvó sus labios, la cual rápidamente se desvaneció antes de poder ser vista por alguien.

-S-Soy yo quien debería agradecer a su majestad por otorgarme tal cargo. Y-Yo solo realizo mi trabajo y sirvo como el humilde vasallo que soy- dijo con voz temblorosa, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. El ojizafiro no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos y siempre que se le era otorgado alguno, simplemente se ruborizaba y su humildad y sencillez aparecían.

-No debe ser tan humilde, joven caballero. Los halagos son bien merecidos, ya que en batalla vuestro valor has demostrado y muy agradecido te está el Reino Shiroi por tu protección entregar- dijo al nuevo comandante. Fijó sus perlados ojos en las 4 figuras frente suyo y con voz potente y autoritaria ordenó que debían descansar y que podían disponer de los servicios del palacio cuando lo deseasen.

Los 4 caballeros hicieron una gran reverencia y besándole las manos a su señor, al heredero al trono y a la hija del soberano, se retiraron con sonrisas esbozadas en sus rostros.

Ya a las afueras del salón, tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se despidieron de sus compañeros y decidieron dirigirse a los jardines del palacio. Tras caminar por los interminables pasillos blancos y decorados del palacio, ambos caballeros estuvieron frente al magnífico jardín sur del palacio.

El lugar era simplemente un paraíso. Con una gran variedad de flora y fauna distintiva del Reino, el jardín era un lugar con verdísimo pasto, bellísimas flores de diversos colores y que emanaban distintos aromas, diversos tipos de aves volaban cortando el aire; al centro del jardín había una gran fuente de mármol blanco, con incrustaciones de amatista y rubíes, la fuente contenía agua tan cristalina y pura que al observarla, el reflejo era perfecto y el agua adquiría el mismo color blanquecino del mármol.

Ambos caballeros se retiraron las pesadas armaduras y se sentaron a descansar entre algunos girasoles que crecían alegres y fuertes en aquel singular jardín. Respiraron profundamente el aire, de tan diversos aromas por las flores que allí crecían, inundando sus pulmones de distintas fragancias que lograban relajar los presionados músculos de los comandantes.

El silencio entre ambos era su método de conversación. Ambos disfrutaban el silencio y conversaban a través de él, de una manera tan única como ellos. Desde que eran pequeños hablaban en silencio y aquello había mantenido su amistad, desde tan temprana edad.

La mente del rubio apenas maquinaba alguna idea, ya que el cansancio estaba muy presente en él y pronto el sueño se apoderaría de él, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras que la mente del pelirrojo no se encontraba en aquel mágico jardín, sino que se encontraba muy lejos. Nuevamente se había trasladado a su mundo de perfección, inmutabilidad y de eternidad. Un mundo donde solo él podía estar, donde podía sentirse vivo. Le gustaba pasar su tiempo allí, en **su** mundo.

La calma era algo tan valioso que no era desperdiciada por el pelirrojo. Su respiración era acompasada y su mente se encontraba en su mundo perfecto. Nada podía interrumpir aquel letargo. Sin embargo, de pronto lo invadió una extraña sensación que lo hizo volver bruscamente a aquel mundo efímero e imperfecto. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cada vez esa extraña fuerza lo invadía aun más.

Se sentó involuntariamente al mismo que aquella sensación se apoderó de él. Giró la vista para ver al rubio, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. A través de sus silenciosas palabras, ambos supieron que el otro también había sentido lo mismo. Observaron el cielo azulado que estaba sobre ellos y una brisa meció suavemente sus cabellos.

Al igual que ellos, ambos jóvenes que trabajaban en la tienda de armas, la primogénita del soberano del Reino Shiroi, el heredero al trono del Reino Shiroi, los otros dos comandantes de las tropas del Reino, los hermanos juglares y la gitana de exótico cabello rosado, fueron invadidos por aquella extraña sensación.

**Tan repentino como los relámpagos, una extraña sensación invadió cada parte de nuestro cuerpo. Fue algo como si algo dentro de nuestra conciencia despertase, mas ninguno pudo descifrar aquel vago significado.**

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó en voz alta la gitana, la cual se encontraba en una carpa junto a una mujer, aparentemente joven, de cabello rubio y ojos miel.

La carpa olía intensamente a incienso y la mujer de ojos miel estaba sentada sobre un maltratado cojín color burdeo, frente a una mesa vieja de madera cubierta con una simple tela púrpura. La mujer observaba fijamente unas cartas sobre la anticuada mesa y sus ojos poseían un brillo un tanto intimidador.

-Vaya, parece que él por fin volvió- dijo con una voz tan baja, que casi parecía un susurro –Y al parecer no llegó solo- murmuró desviando sus penetrantes ojos miel hacia la carta que estaba a la derecha de la carta central, la cual era la carta de un viejo mago de larga barba blanca, extraño traje e imponente postura -Por fin llegó la hora. Es tiempo de que los engranajes del tiempo comiencen a funcionar-

Fijó sus amielados ojos en la carta de las dos estrellas en el firmamento invertidas.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! **

**Acepto críticas, pero que sean constructivas.**

**-**_**D**_**ark**_** Y**_**uki-**_**C**_**han-**


	3. Cantar I:Sueño premonitor

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los uso para este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:**AU-Una famosa pareja de hermanos juglares en el ágora del Reino del Mar a todos sus aldeanos reunió. Con sus instrumentos y memorias prodigiosas, cantan la leyenda de un grupo de jóvenes tocados por el Gran Dios quien, en consecuencia, el destino de éstos selló. No pudieron abandonar el camino, puesto que el Gran Dios los acompañó y tal como la profecía decía, la leyenda de la cruz blanca se cumplió.

**Aclaraciones:**

La leyenda de la Cruz blanca – narración presente

**La leyenda de la Cruz blanca – **narración de los juglares

**Autora**: -Dark Yuki-chan-

* * *

"**La leyenda de la Cruz Blanca"**

**Cantar I: ****Cantar de la reunión**

**Capítulo 2: ****Sueño Premonitorio**

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?- preguntó extrañada y confundida la gitana de cabellos rosados. Esperaba la respuesta ansiosa, aunque muy en el fondo de su alma sentía que esa respuesta, ya la conocía.

-Todo a su debido tiempo- contestó la mujer levantándose lentamente, apoyándose en la mesa provocando un leve chirrido producido por la madera gastada y antigua.

Antes de que la joven gitana pudiese replicar, la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos miel ya había desaparecido tal como si el viento se la hubiese llevado. La joven gitana de ojos jade siempre había pensado en cómo podía desaparecer sin que nadie se diese cuenta, sin embargo, su joven compañero la sacó de sus cavilaciones anunciando que ya debían irse a continuar con su acto.

Salió de la carpa de intenso olor a incienso y se fue con su amigo y compañero gitano en dirección a las calles del pueblo para seguir intentando conseguir algunas monedas para poder comprar algo de alimento y lograr así detener su tan conocido hábito de tener que robar junto a los demás gitanos para poder alimentarse.

Con sus capas negras sobre sus hombros, las tres figuras se movieron ágilmente entre calles y callejones. Pasaban veloces y solo parecían sombras entre la multitud. Pasaron velozmente por una de las esquinas que llevaban al ágora del Reino y con miradas fugaces divisaron a dos juglares cantando alguna historia de algún héroe inventado.

**Y allí los vimos. Cuales sombras en la noche atravesando veloces el firmamento. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero la vimos y desde allí, todo comenzó...**

El pueblo en sí era bastante grande, pero ellos solo necesitaron conocer los alrededores del ágora y encontrar un lugar para quedarse un tiempo y ese mismo día ya había comenzado con su primera presentación. Con sus instrumentos musicales, prodigiosas memorias y elegante gracia al hablar, ambos juglares estaban relatando una historia que había ocurrido hacía muy poco en el Reino Kuroi.

Los aldeanos escuchaban emocionados e intrigados el cantar de gesta. Se encontraban alrededor de ambos hermanos juglares, con las miradas rebosantes de emoción y alegría, fijas en los ojos de éstos, esperando ansiosos el desenlace de tan emocionante relato.

Mientras el cantar de gesta sobre el valiente héroe del Reino Kuroi, aquel de oscuro cabello y ojos como la noche, se desarrollaba y se acercaba cada vez más a su inesperado final, la princesa de ojos perla y el joven de ojos de zafiros salían tranquilamente luego de haber comido un buen tazón de ramen.

-Muchísimas gracias por la comida. Estuvo deliciosa- agradeció amablemente la joven princesa, sonriendo amablemente al joven a su lado.

-Cuando quiera princesa. Es un gran honor que usted considere esta comida de aldeanos algo delicioso- dijo humildemente el joven de dorados cabellos sonriendo alegremente. Tras caminar un corto trecho, tanto la princesa como el joven aldeano se encontraron frente al carruaje real, el cual aguardaba por la princesa –Bueno princesa, su carruaje la espera- dijo haciendo una reverencia y agradeciendo la presencia de ella en el pueblo.

Ésta, tan alegre como de costumbre, se despidió de él y se subió al carruaje para luego dirigirse al palacio, donde seguramente su familia la estaría esperando.

**Tan dulce como la miel de los mejores panales de abejas, la princesa se fue rumbo al palacio donde buenas noticias sobre buenas cosechas llegarían. Buenas noticias de los campesinos que anunciaban buen sembradío para esa época y buenas noticias, sobre nuevos viajeros que llegaban desde allá lejos hacia su reino.**

Mientras el carruaje se acercaba más y más al palacio, la princesa sentía como si un extraño sentimiento se apoderara poco a poco de ella. Un sentimiento que era igual al de un prisionero inocente encerrado en las mazmorras, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta o frente a su familia.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo totalmente, la princesa se bajó de éste y caminando tranquilamente, se encaminó por los largos pasillos blancos del palacio hacia el salón donde seguramente su familia estaría aguardando su llegada. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se encontró con una joven sirvienta del palacio, la cual estaba encargada de los jardines del majestuoso lugar.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo, señorita- saludó cortésmente la princesa a la sirvienta de cabellos rubios y ojos zafiro.

-El gusto es mío, su alteza- respondió la joven reverenciándola –Como me ha pedido, he estado cuidando el jardín oeste y me alegro en decir que el bello jardín está mejorando notablemente su aspecto, su alteza- informó la sirvienta, recordando lo maltratado que estaba aquel jardín en comparación con los otros.

-Me alegro mucho al escuchar eso- dijo sonriendo radiantemente.

Disculpándose que tenía algo de trabajo por hacer en ese momento, la sirvienta se retiró del lugar con una gran sonrisa y la princesa continuó su camino hacia el salón del palacio donde su familia aguardaba su llegada. Durante su caminar hacia el salón, se encontró con varios otros sirvientes a los cuales saludó educadamente, pero no se detuvo a charlar con ellos.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a las puertas del gran salón, unos sirvientes las abrieron para ella causando un pequeño chirrido causado por el movimiento de tan pesadas puertas. Encandilada por la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales del salón, la joven princesa entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que éstos se acostumbraran a la luz. Cuando sus ojos pudieron contemplar el salón, con gracia en su andar la princesa se acercó a su amada familia, quien aguardaba su llegada desde hacía corto tiempo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en el pueblo, Hinata?- preguntó con cierta molestia por la tardanza, el rey Hiashi.

-Lamento mi tardanza, padre- se disculpó la princesa, a la vez que realizaba una leve reverencia –He hablado con algunos aldeanos y me han informado que una pareja de juglares arribó al Reino- informó la joven, recordando al curioso par de juglares.

-Ya veo. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a encontrarme con los guardias del Reino. Neji, te pido que cuides a tus primas hasta que vuelva- pidió con un tono imperativo el rey, levantándose del trono en el cual estaba sentado.

**Las princesas del Reino, Hinata y Hanabi. Legítimas hijas de rey Hiashi, quien adoptó a su sobrino luego que su hermano gemelo muriera en combate. Los tres jóvenes eran tan distintos entre sí mas dos de ellos, en el fondo, muy similares.**

-Como ordene, tío- respondió educadamente el castaño, el cual se levantó y pidió a las dos chicas que lo acompañaran.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron con una reverencia y se fueron tras su primo, quien las esperaba en las grandes puertas del salón en donde previamente se encontraban. El trío salió del salón y a paso pausado caminó por los largos y blancos pasillos del palacio. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, la princesa de largo cabello azulado observaba hacia el exterior por los hermosos ventanales que adornaban las paredes.

La joven admiraba el bello paisaje que rodeaba al palacio y suspiró, pensando en que nunca encontraría su tan anhelada libertad; la libertad que se le había arrebatado al nacer.

El día pasó rápidamente, sin grandes acontecimientos. El atardecer se hacía presente, tiñendo el cielo con matices anaranjados y rojizos, presentando un bello espectáculo mientras el astro rey comenzaba a desaparecer, dando paso a la hermosa luna creciente.

Al momento en que el sol dejó en la tierra su último rayo de luz, en el momento en que la oscuridad comenzó a tomar posesión del plano terrenal, la princesa y el príncipe del reino junto a un grupo reducido de jóvenes, cayeron en un profundo letargo, del cual no pudieron despertar.

**Inesperado suceso cayó sobre los jóvenes. En un profundo sueño se sumieron, del cual nadie pudo despertarlos por largo tiempo. Aquel suceso los introdujo a un extraño lugar, desierto sin que un alma estuviera en pie. Se alzaban imponentes esculturas de piedra, gigantescas torres rojizas junto a la gran luna llena que brillaba como nunca antes.**

El joven príncipe del Reino Shiroi abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó ponerse de pie, en vano intento. Su vista, en un principio borrosa, comenzó a aclararse hasta que pudo observar claramente la bella luna llena que se alzaba en el oscuro firmamento tapizado de estrellas.

-¿Luna llena? Pero faltaban 5 lunas para que llegara- se dijo a sí mismo, incorporándose lentamente y logrando colocarse de pie con cierta dificultad.

Inspeccionó el lugar con sus aperlados ojos, analizando cada detalle a su alrededor. Al posar su mirada en una de las grandes torres de roca rojiza, reparó en la presencia de tres personas más las cuales recién se estaban incorporando lentamente. Una de aquellas personas era uno de los juglares que había llegado al reino, la segunda persona era uno de los caballeros reales del Reino y la última persona era su prima, la princesa Hinata.

A paso pausado, ya que aun no recobrara su total fuerza, se acercó a las tres personas que estaban junto a él en aquel extraño lugar.

-Primo- llamó la princesa, al reparar en la presencia de él -¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó acercándose a él, seguida del juglar y el caballero.

El joven no supo qué responder y solo esperó al trío para comenzar a caminar en alguna dirección de aquel extraño lugar en el cual habían sido llevados al caer el sol.

Los cuatro jóvenes vagaron por largo tiempo en aquel lugar desierto, con altas torres de piedra rojiza y con un suave viento que mecía sus cabellos. De pronto, tras una larga caminata, frente a ellos apareció otro grupo de personas que parecían tan perdidos y confundidos como ellos.

-¿Deidara?- dijo el caballero que estaba junto a la princesa, al ver a su rubio compañero y amigo junto al grupo de jóvenes frente a ellos.

Efectivamente, el caballero real de dorados cabellos y ojos de zafiro estaba junto a un grupo de 5 personas más que se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Junto al comandante Deidara se encontraban los comandantes de las tropas este y oeste, también estaba la juglaresa de rubios cabellos junto al joven aldeano de ojos de cielo y la gitana de exótico cabello rosa.

-¡Princesa! ¿Qué hace en un lugar como éste?- preguntó el comandante Asuma, encargado de la tropa oeste, al tiempo que se reverenciaba ante la joven.

La joven respondió lo mismo que todos, la misma experiencia de las otras 9 personas allí presentes. Solo recordaban estar haciendo sus actividades normales, cuando de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro, los sonidos desaparecieron y su cuerpo se desvaneció en un abismo de negrura.

Tras intercambiar algunas opiniones sobre aquel extraño lugar, el heredero al trono del Reino Shiroi decidió que él, junto a los otros cuatro comandantes, crearía un plan para poder salir lo más pronto de aquel extraño y a la vez inquietante lugar desierto.

Mientras ellos diseñaban su estratégico plan de escape, la princesa se acercó al joven aldeano de dorados cabellos el cual observaba atentamente la luna llena, con un deje de preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó amablemente la princesa, sacando abruptamente de su ensoñación al rubio provocando que éste se asustara y saltara ligeramente de donde estaba.

-¡Princesa!- exclamó algo asustado por haber sido despertado de sus cavilaciones tan de repente –N-No... No me sucede nada- dijo con voz queda, desviando su mirada fijándola en el suelo rocoso y anaranjado que estaba bajo sus pies.

La joven de aperlados ojos sonrió tiernamente y decidió que no insistiría. Quería que él, por iniciativa propia, decidiera confiar en ella y contarle sus penas. Sentía que él era uno de los pocos aldeanos del pueblo, que no hablaba sobre él con ella. Sentía que no le tenía la confianza, mas ella respetaba sus sentimientos y no quería forzar nada, para no perder su valiosa amistad.

**El destino nos puso a prueba, pues todo parecía perdido. Nadie sabía dónde estábamos, ni como podríamos salir de aquel inquietante lugar. El viento seguía danzando con gracia y elegancia entre las rocosas torres y parecía susurrar algo, un mensaje para nosotros.**

En un instante, todo el lugar quedó en un profundo silencio, solo escuchándose el viento mecerse suavemente entre las torres rojizas. El viento producía un tranquilizador sonido, que era escuchado atentamente por el grupo de jóvenes que yacía allí, esperando encontrar alguna salida.

Cada uno de ellos, desde la gitana hasta los nobles, escuchaba con gran atención cada uno de los susurros del viento. Sentían como si de a poco, los susurros se convirtieran en palabras sueltas y de la misma forma, las palabras sueltas se convirtieron, para sus oídos, en frases coherentes.

-El viento... nos llama- dijeron algunos del grupo, en un murmullo al escuchar claramente al viento indicándoles qué dirección tomar.

Como si estuviesen hechizados por los susurros del viento, el grupo se movilizó a paso acelerado hacia el norte de donde estaban. Ninguno pronunciaba alguna palabra, todos estaban sumidos en los susurros del viento, que los guiaba hacia algún lugar de aquel desértico lugar.

Caminaron un largo trecho, mas ninguno mostró algún signo de cansancio. Con los ojos clavados en la luna llena, la cual brillaba a su máximo esplendor, avanzaron por aquella tierra infinita, sumida en el silencio y en los murmullos del suave viento que danzaba entre las torres rojizas que se alzaban imponentes alrededor del grupo de personas.

Tras una de las altas torres rojizas, aparecieron dos sombras a lo lejos las cuales poco a poco se volvieron más nítidas a los ojos de los jóvenes que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos. De pie, inmóviles, ambas sombras esperaban pacientemente su llegada, exactamente bajo la posición de la luna.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó una de las sombras, que resultó ser la joven aldeana de la tienda de armas la cual corrió a recibir al joven que se había librado del hechizo de la luna y esperaba con los brazos abiertos a su tan querida hermana.

La joven de castaño cabello se abalanzó feliz a los brazos del rubio. Agradecía al cielo que él hubiera llegado con bien hacía ella, quien tras romper el afectuoso abrazo recordó la presencia de una segunda persona.

-Joven Gaara, él es mi hermano Naruto- dijo al joven de rojizos cabellos y ojos aguamarina que estaba a su lado.

Éste, educadamente saludó al ojiazul con una elegante reverencia y se presentó formalmente. Cuando todo el grupo en el que estaba el joven rubio anteriormente los alcanzó, ambos juglares observaron atónitos, al pelirrojo frente a ellos.

-¿Gaara? ¿Gaara, realmente eres tú?- preguntaba la juglaresa con lágrimas en los ojos, al tiempo que éste afirmaba con una sutil sonrisa-¡Te extrañé tanto, hermano!- exclamó abrazando al joven efusivamente.

El hermano de morena tez, simplemente sonrió y palmeó amistosamente la espalda de su hermano menor, al cual había dejado de ver hacía largo tiempo atrás.

Sin dejar más tiempo para disfrutar aquel emotivo reencuentro entre hermanos, los comandantes de las tropas oeste y este, se acercaron a Gaara y a Tenten, separándolos ligeramente del resto del grupo bajo las protestas de sus respectivos hermanos.

Ignorando al resto, ambos comandantes, bajo la mirada confundida de ambos jóvenes, realizaron unas extrañas poses de manos y tras una corta secuencia de éstos colocaron su respectiva mano derecha, sobre las cabezas de ambos jóvenes. Una tenue luz brotó de las palmas de las manos de los comandantes y los ojos de los jóvenes cambiaron de sus respectivos tonos a unos brillantes tonos celestes. Sus pupilas se dilataron, hasta el punto de desaparecer y sus miradas adquirieron un misterioso brillo, indescifrable ante los curiosos ojos de los demás.

-¿Hermana? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Naruto, luego que los comandantes quitaran sus manos de las cabezas de los jóvenes. Pero el joven no recibió respuesta alguna.

Sin estar concientes de sus actos, ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia distintos puntos, acompañados de ambos comandantes. Los cuatro, se colocaron en los exactos puntos cardinales creando la forma de una cruz perfecta.

**Hechizados por la luna llena, tanto la bella ninfa del bosque como nuestro querido hermano nacido del desierto acataron las órdenes de los Dioses encerrándonos en una cruz bajo la luz de la luna. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste eran los puntos escogidos por la luna, para iniciar un ritual para entregarnos su mensaje.**

Extendiendo su brazo derecho, con la palma bocabajo, los cuatro puntos cardinales estaban siendo ocupados por cuatro personas escogidos por la luna para poder dar el primer mensaje. Un mensaje que dejaría una marca, que los condenaría a un destino cruel del cual no podrían escapar.

-Danos tu mensaje, gran Diosa Luna. Marca nuestro cuerpo con la marca del Destino. Los guerreros ante ti están y con vuestra ayuda, la Cruz Blanca hemos de invocar- recitaron al unísono los cuatro sobre los puntos cardinales, al tiempo que la invisible cruz que dibujaban se iluminaba con una brillante luz blanca que cegaba la vista del confundido grupo de jóvenes encerrados en la cruz –El primer sello se ha de romper y a los poderes ocultos hemos de liberar de aquel profundo letargo en el cual sumidos están- dijeron mientras la brillante luz blanca se intensificaba más.

En el dorso de su extendida mano una herida en forma de cruz apareció. Sangre de ésta comenzó a brotar, cayendo sutilmente sobre la anaranjada tierra rocosa bajo sus pies.

Los jóvenes aprisionados en la cruz sintieron un agudo dolor en su mano derecha. Fijaron sus miradas en el dorso de ésta y contemplaron aterrados como una herida en forma de cruz aparecía, al igual que el dorso de la mano de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Un caos se desataba en sus mentes, las preguntabas se amontonaban en sus pensamientos mas un enorme nudo en sus gargantas les impedía pronunciar palabra o emitir sonido. Cuando la cruz se marcó completamente en su mano y la sangre emanó en moderadas cantidades de la herida, la cegadora luz de la cruz se comenzó a extinguir al punto en que desapareció completamente.

**La marca de la cruz rajó nuestra piel y de ella emanó aquel líquido oscuro y rojizo. La luna parecía más brillante que antes y la luz cegadora nos impedía saber qué ocurría. A nuestros oídos llegó la voz de una Diosa que nos susurró unas incomprensibles palabras, vagas y distantes.**

Ambos jóvenes, posicionados en los puntos norte y sur, cayeron inconscientes al suelo con la cruz abierta y sangrando sin parar, tiñendo la tierra de un color carmín. Mientras que los comandantes cayeron de rodillas al suelo, con la respiración entrecortada y el sudor cayendo por sus frentes.

El grupo que anteriormente se encontraba dentro de la cruz, sentían que sus fuerzas los habían abandonado y sentían el dorso de su mano arder producto de la herida de cruz. Uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes, hasta que quedaron únicamente los comandantes de las tropas reales este y oeste.

-Espero que puedan soportar lo que viene- comentó el comandante Asuma con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Son fuertes, ellos podrán. Además, por algo fueron escogidos por Tsukiyomi ¿no?- contestó con una sonrisa escondida tras una máscara que usaba, el comandante Kakashi.

-Eso espero, Kakashi. Realmente eso espero- dijo aun con la preocupación en su voz, pensando en lo que el destino tenía planeado para unas ellos, siendo que eran tan jóvenes.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! **

**Acepto críticas, pero que sean constructivas.**

**-**_**D**_**ark**_** Y**_**uki-**_**C**_**han-**


End file.
